dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kate Kane (Prime Earth)
History Early Life Katherine “Kate” Kane is the daughter of Colonel Jacob Kane and Captain Gabrielle Kane. Her parents were both career military (her father in the Army and her mother in the Air Force) and had met through their roles in military intelligence. Kate grew up with her parents and her twin sister Elizabeth Kane. As her parents were promoted they moved to a wide variety of towns and bases, eventually moving to Brussels in Belgium as part of a NATO assignment. Due to her father’s involvement in a terrorism task force, his family was targeted for retaliation. While Gabrielle was taking her daughters for the day, they were kidnapped by heavily armed men from the terrorist sect know as Church for the Righteous Invasion of the Monarch Exalted, or CRIME. When military intelligence eventually located the warehouse where the hostages had been stowed away, they found Kate alive and well… and pieces of her mother and sister. After this, Kate underwent years of therapy and it was only in her late teens that she began to return to the life of a “normal” teenager. Though, she could not say the same about her father, Jacob who only found comfort in the bottom of a bottle for a number of years. Military Training Trying to please her father and honor her mother, Kate decided to join the military and enlisted in the US Marine Corps. Having come from a well-connected family, Kate received special endorsement to enroll in the U.S. Naval Academy to receive training as an officer. During her time here, Kate engaged in a relationship with a fellow cadet (a female cadet) from Gotham City. Wanting to join her father, Jacob's Crows Security, Kate studied at Point Rock Academy, where she met Sophie Moore. Despite the military's strict code of conduct against homosexuality, the two fell in love with each other and would secretly sneak off somewhere secret to make out. A week before graduation, Kate and Sophie sneaked to the back of a shed, where they made out and engraved their names into the wood. However, a superior caught them. The academy made them deny the homosexual allegations against them, but Kate defied their orders and quit the academy, as opposed to Sophie, who wanted to graduate and accepted the school's offer. Due to their different ideals, the two broke up. In 2013, Kate's father, Jacob suggested that she leave Gotham to travel around the world and, train under combat and survival specialists. Presumably, she received news of Bruce and Batman's disappearance from Gotham around 2015. First Return To Gotham Kate returned home from the Middle East to find that her father Jacob Kane had married a Gotham socialite and heiress to the Hamilton Arms fortune, Camille Hamilton. This considerable wealth put Jacob Kane (the youngest of the Kane siblings, with the smallest share of his father’s fortune) into the elite circles of Gotham’s wealthiest. Though Kate would unlikely never need to work again due to her father and stepmother’s wealth, she felt unfulfilled and uncertain of her future in civilian life. As she considered her course in life, Kate took advantage of her family’s station and became a celebrant socialite known for her partying and drinking. She hooked back up with her military lover, Sophie Moore, but Sophie called things off after she discovered Kate had been unfaithful. You see, Kate caused quite the stir in Gotham’s society page when she publicly came out as a lesbian after paparazzi caught some scandalous pictures of her at a 5-star hotel pool with the daughters of Commissioner Loeb and Mayor Hady. Shortly after her outing, the Cataclysm took Kate's scandal out of the headlines. Even though the article had been removed, the fact of the matter still stood in Kate's mind, so she decided to leave again to search for Bruce, much to her father's dismay. The Lazarus Contract After she left Gotham for a second time, Kate went across the planet searching for her cousin, still not knowing that he and the Dark Knight of Gotham were one and the same By 2018, Kate was training in Antarctica with, she suddenly received a call from Mary, who informed her of Sophie's kidnapping by Alice's gang, Kate immediately left for Gotham City earlier than she would've wanted to, heading straight for Crows Security, where she visited her father. She asked for Sophie's whereabouts and offered her assistance to the Crows, but her father disagreed and left to answer a call.